Formed composite parts called stiffeners, for example a ply-by-ply airplane wing stringer, are commonly used in applications, such as aircraft and vehicles, where lightweight and high strength are desired. Locating and placing these composite parts on a composite wing skin has traditionally been done manually, requiring workers to climb on top of the wing skin. This may result in damage to the wing skin and is not ergonomically desirable. This process is also time consuming and may require up to 40 man hours depending on the specific application.
Accordingly, there is a need for a jig apparatus and improved assembly systems and methods for forming composite wing skins that avoids or minimizes manual processes of prior known methods.